Le libre arbitre
by Eiji Haruna
Summary: Naruto cherche à venger un ami sauf qu'il ne s'attend pas à une affaire de cette ampleur. Balloté entre deux frères policiers, Itachi et Sasuke, il devra faire le bon choix pour prendre sa revanche et surtout pour s'en sortir. sasu/naru, petit ita/naru
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Le libre arbitre**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Comme vous le savez, les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, utilisés ici pour une fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :La course signe le commencement.**

Il courait…

Il courait pour sa vie, il courait pour sa survie. Alors que son sang se mêlait à sa sueur, il tirait le plus possible sur ses jambes. Ses muscles étaient douloureux. En effet le traitement que ses ennemis lui avaient infligé ces derniers jours ajouté à cette course folle les rendaient brûlants et tendus. Son cœur était au bord de l'explosion. Le jeune homme tentait de retenir sa respiration ne voulant se faire remarquer alors qu'il venait tout juste de semer ses poursuivants mais c'était peine perdue, son cœur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et continuait de lui marteler la poitrine.

Il lui fallait une cachette, un endroit où il puisse se dissimuler le temps d'être sûr que la voie était libre. Il ne pût empêcher une grimace de percer sur son visage, la douleur montait de plus en plus. Il avait beau compresser sa main à l'endroit de l'impact, le sang continuait d'affluer et de vider peu à peu son corps de ce liquide vital. Il devait se dépêcher, sinon ils allaient le retrouver et là c'est sûr ils le tueraient. Tout en continuant son effort, il cherchait. Son regard parcourait les alentours et c'est à son plus grand bonheur qu'il repéra une route en contrebas. A demi-soulagé il se dirigea vers elle et commença à la longer voulant rester dissimuler par la forêt en cette sombre nuit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il lui avait paru une éternité, il arriva enfin à l'entrée d'un village, et c'est sans ralentir qu'il dépassa le panneau à la quête d'un téléphone. S'il trouvait une cabine il pourrait facilement prévenir les autres et ils viendraient le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Haletant il dût quand même faire une pause. Ayant été touché à la hanche droite il avait dû traîner sa jambe sur tout son parcours et il s'agissait là d'une difficulté redoutable. Il reprit sa course serrant les dents jusqu'à ce qu'il entende de drôles de bruits. Il se stoppa net et tendit l'oreille pour percevoir quelques jurons étouffés dans la nuit. La voix était facilement reconnaissable étant l'une de celle qui l'interrogeait il y a encore quelques heures. Le blond prit peur, il était clair que s'il restait là il allait y passer. Malgré la douleur il reprit sa fuite et chercha à rentrer dans une maison à sa gauche qui comme il le redoutait était fermée. Le jeune homme pesta tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la seconde bâtisse, verrouillée elle aussi. Les voix se faisaient plus distinctes, il voyait sa fin arriver lorsqu'enfin la porte de la quatrième habitation céda sous sa poigne. Il se faufila à l'intérieur et caché derrière le rideau de ce qu'il discernait dans cette obscurité comme être le salon, il attendit quelques instants avant de voir passer ses poursuivants. Soulagé il s'affala au sol dans un court gémissement. Il commençait à voir flou, sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, ses sensations plus effacées, et alors qu'il commençait à fermer les yeux d'épuisement, une lueur intense le figea. En effet il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant l'endroit où il se trouvait et s'était laissé aller, grave erreur. Il tenta de se cacher derrière un fauteuil, s'écrasant contre le mur, il retint comme il le pouvait son souffle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il ferma les yeux et se terrant un peu plus sur lui-même, il n'avait pas subit tout ça pour mourir là comme un chien ! Lui qui pensait leur avoir échappé, merde !

-Ne bouge pas !

Le blond obéit, il ouvrit cependant lentement les yeux histoire de voir le visage qu'il se devait d'aller hanter par la suite. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait devant lui un revolver à la main pointé dans sa direction. Il déglutit avant de fixer son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, deux yeux d'un noir si profond allant d'ailleurs très bien avec ses mèches de jais. Il afficha un rictus mauvais sur son visage avant de cracher au visage de son assaillant :

- Va-y sale pourriture ! Tire ! Boss Tsunade sait très bien où je suis donc dis toi que je serais ta dernière victime. Tu devrais en profiter mais fait gaffe je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie ma mort, en tout cas j'imagine à merveille la tête de ton corps après qu'elle se soit occupé de toi, dommage que je ne sois plus là pour le voir version réel, elle a une imagination débordante pour ces choses là.

Il avait parlé d'une voix froide et dure et avait terminé son discours d'un rire sombre tentant de paraître sur de lui, cependant la rapidité de sa respiration ne trompait pas sur son état. Le brun l'avait regardé tout au long de ses paroles un sourcil relevé ainsi qu'un air intrigué sur le visage. Il n'abaissa pas son arme mais se rapprocha quand même lentement du blond, il dévia son regard vers la blessure de celui-ci avant de grimacer.

-C'est pas très joli tout ça.

Le blond aurait bien voulu rétorquer mais ses forces le quittaient, il se sentait faible et totalement à la merci de l'homme, il ferma de nouveau les yeux résigné et poussa un petit soupir d'abandon.

-Je suis désolé Gaara, vraiment…

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que le jeune homme sombra.

Il avait chaud et mal, et en même se sentait reposé et tranquille, quelle étrange sensation. Mais où était-il ? Il se redressa, se mettant en position assise et observa l'endroit. Il s'agissait d'un grand hall, il n'en voyait même pas le bout, il était entouré par une foule…de lui ? Il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'un des clones, il s'avança encore et encore jusqu'à être à un demi mètre de l'un d'eux. Il leva le bras très lentement restant sur ses gardes et frôla doucement la joue a sa portée, à son grand étonnement la surface était lisse et froide, il comprit alors qu'il était encerclé par un nombre de miroirs incalculables. Il chercha une sortie, rien à faire, il commença à jurer puis à crier, laissant ainsi libre cours à sa colère et à sa frustration, et ce fut au moment précis où son point frappa l'une des glaces que l'espace explosa dans un monceau de débris de verres qui le tirèrent de son cauchemar par une douleur lancinante à la hanche. Il se redressa vivement tout en poussant un léger gémissement de douleur. Le souffle coupé il était perdu dans un univers blanc. Il tenta de reprendre contenance, calmant ses gestes premièrement agités et examina le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Des murs blancs avec une petite pièce qu'il supposait être une salle d'eau, une petite table, une télé, et un lit blanc dans lequel il était couché. Peu original pour une chambre d'hôpital. Le blond chercha dans sa mémoire les derniers événements, bien que son esprit fut quelque peu brumeux il réussit à retrouver sa course en forêt, la maison et c'est là que l'image du brun s'imposa sur sa rétine. Il ne l'avait donc pas tué ? Impossible ! Alors quelqu'un serait intervenu ? L'habitant de la maison ? Ou un voisin peut-être ? A moins que le boss Tsunade ait envoyé quelqu'un à son secours ? Peu probable, il avait menti au brun en disant qu'elle connaissait sa position, alors quoi ? Le blond préférant l'action à la réflexion voulut se lever et c'est alors qu'il forçait sur ses bras qu'il remarqua les menottes liant son poignet droit au lit. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce ne pouvait être vrai, il ne pouvait tout de même pas être menotté dans une chambre d'hôpital miteuse ! Pas lui ! A croire que si… Il tira sur la chaîne, tenta de la briser, tout y passa, rien à faire ! Épuisé et lassé de son combat perdu le blond se recoucha dans une plainte. Ils ne pouvaient pas filer des antidouleurs dans cet hosto pourri s'énerva alors le blond à voix haute. Seul le silence lui répondit, le blond jura avant de penser au bouton d'appel avec bonheur ! Il appuya dessus et attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'endormir n'ayant toujours pas été visité par les infirmiers.

Son second réveil fut moins brusque. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir apparaître devant lui les murs blancs. Il soupira déçu que ce ne fussent pas un mauvais rêve et détourna la tête vers la droite, il se figea alors. Le brun était là et le fixait de son regard d'encre. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à se dévisager ainsi avant que le blond ne prenne la parole la gorge sèche.

- J'aimerais bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire, dois-je te considérer comme ami ou ennemi?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit l'homme un faible sourire collé au visage.

Le blessé fit la grimace, ce genre de jeu ne l'avait jamais amusé, ne sachant lire entre les lignes il préférait les actes ou au pire des paroles claires et précises.

- Détache-moi !

- Ne me fais pas rire, si je t'ai attaché là ce n'est pas pour que tu t'échappes à la première occasion.

- Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? On ne se connaît pas ok je ne t'ai rien fait alors laisse moi sortir d'ici ou j'appelle les flics !

- Très bien, je me vois dans l'obligation de me présenter à toi Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis l'agent Uchiwa, donc je pense qu'appeler les flics devient inutile. Maintenant que nous nous connaissons mieux j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fabriquais chez moi en pleine nuit.

Le blond resta un moment à fixer l'autre le regard vide, n'ayant pas son quota de nourriture, réfléchir n'était pas dans ses capacités premières.

- Pardon ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai trouvé dans mon salon en pleine nuit !

- Oh tout doux le poulet ! Est-ce que tu crois sérieusement que j'étais en état de faire quoi que ce soit chez toi ? On me suivait, j'ai trouvé une baraque ouverte, je m'y suis caché, point barre. Et je peux t'assurer que si j'avais su que c'était la baraque d'un flic j'aurais préféré crever dehors comme un chien plutôt que d'être secouru par lui ! Et sérieux tu devrais verrouiller ta porte, des gens mal famés pourrait s'y introduire ce n'est pas très prudent !

Naruto avait parlé avec sérieux et le brun se demandait s'il s'agissait là d'un parfait abruti ou s'il ne faisait que jouer avec son humeur. Optant pour la première option le brun fixait l'autre d'un œil mauvais tentant de contrôler son énervement.

- Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question détaches-moi !

- Premièrement je ne te crois pas et deuxièmement même si tu es innocent pour ça d'autres chefs d'inculpations te concernent tels que des agressions, des vols avec effractions, détérioration de biens publics, conduite en état d'ivr…

- Oui ça va j'ai compris l'idée ! S'énerva le blond des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Il me semble même avoir lu…exhibitionnisme ?

- Alors ça non je suis désolé mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est ce malade qui m'avait volé mes fringues !

Le brun rit devant l'air confus et honteux de Naruto qui le fusilla du regard. Le blond allait rétorquer au moment où la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruissement désagréable.

- Sasuke ?

Les jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui regardait étrangement le brun.

- Itachi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Allons discuter à côté, dit-il alors qu'il jetait un œil vers le blond.

Le concerné releva une mèche noire de devant ses yeux cernés et Naruto put aisément voir la ressemblance entre les deux bruns. Le dit Itachi était cependant un poil plus grand et plus fin que l'autre qui avait l'air d'être doté d'une belle musculature. Alors qu'il détaillait ces beautés de la nature il remarqua que tout deux le fixait. Il leva un sourcil intrigué avant de demander :

- Bah quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas ici pour toi Sasuke alors s'il te plait attends moi dehors.

Le plus jeune jura avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas irrité. Le blond le regarda faire, déconcerté, et ne pu s'empêcher de parler à voix haute alors qu'il pensait :

- Nan mais c'est quoi son problème à celui-là ?

Itachi l'observa tranquillement avant de lui sourire. Naruto s'en trouva médusé, déjà qu'en temps normal ce mec était une bombe, sourire le rendait encore plus fascinant et désirable.

- Enchanté Naruto, je suis Itachi Uchiwa de la brigade des stup. Dès que j'ai apprit ton arrestation je me suis déplacé. Je pense avoir un marché à te proposer qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Tout cela ne plaisait pas à Sasuke. Absolument pas même. Il n'avait entendu qu'une phrase et il trouvais déjà ça mauvais. A partir du moment où sont frère était dans l'histoire, les problèmes étaient assurés. Enfin, les problèmes étaient tous contournés par son brillant aîné, il s'agissait plutôt de magouilles avec lui. Il fallait qu'il tienne ça à l'œil. Il aurait premièrement voulu rester mais son frère lui ayant bien fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dont son pauvre petit service ne devait avoir à s'occuper il avait dû le laisser avec le canon. Enfin Uzumaki se reprit-il ! Une fois dehors il avait ensuite voulu écouter par la serrure mais il avait été vite déçu par la présence quelque peu imposante de Kisame, le partenaire de son frère. Sasuke réfléchissait à grande vitesse, devait-il prendre le risque de questionner cet énergumène à la face de poisson ? Le brun soupira avant d'abandonner une partie perdu d'avance, au lieu de rester planté là il ferait mieux de se renseigner sur ce fichu gang auquel appartenait le blond. Et puis, qui était ce Gaara au juste ? Au moment où Sasuke tentait de se rappeler ce que Naruto avait dit à propos de cet inconnu, autrement dit presque rien, la porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres. Kisame se dirigea vers lui et parla quelques instants au brun montrant d'un signe de tête le cadet. Sasuke aurait bien voulu emplâtrer cette erreur de la nature hélas son frère était une menace à ne pas prendre à la légère et jouer avec ses pions lui vaudrait surement quelques ennuis. Itachi ayant retrouvé son visage inexpressif rejoignit son frère et lui demanda de bien vouloir détacher le captif. Sasuke considéra l'autre avec stupeur, était-il sérieux ? Les deux hommes se détaillèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi déclare d'un ton sec :

- C'est un ordre agent Uchiwa.

Sasuke serra les dents, en effet depuis une affaire qui remontait maintenant à un peu plus d'un an, où les deux frères avaient été chargés de la même enquête, il devait toute obéissance à son aîné. Ayant désobéit à Itachi qui ne s'était absolument pas gêné pour l'enfoncer aux yeux de la direction et ayant faillit faire échouer la mission (sans compter les quelques blessés) il avait été démis de ses fonctions un certain temps puis réaffecté à la simple police. Lorsque son frère utilisait ainsi son pouvoir sur lui, Sasuke fulminait, être ainsi rabaissé et humilié par Itachi le mettait dans une colère noire. Il avait toujours suivi son aîné, l'avait toujours couvert, et lorsqu'il travaillait de concert avait toujours tenu secret les manigances de celui-ci, cependant après avoir été ainsi trahi il s'était penché un peu plus sur les histoires de son frère apprenant ainsi qu'il trempait dans bien pire que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Depuis il tentait de surveiller Itachi, chose difficile lorsque l'on a affaire à une intelligence et une perfidie aussi développé. Son frère savait très bien effacer ses traces, et la perte de Sasuke vis-à-vis de sa carrière ne l'ayant point attristé il avait redoublé d'efforts dans ses trafics.

- Très bien.

Sasuke se dirigea blasé vers la chambre tandis qu'il entendait les pas des deux stup s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta devant la porte fermée et capta le regard glacé d'Itachi juste avant que celui-ci ne tourne à l'angle du mur. Le brun soupira et appuya sa tête contre la surface lisse et froide. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi depuis des jours. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, s'apitoyait sur son sort même, il entendit de légers reniflements. Il haussa un sourcil incertain de ce qu'il entendait et colla son oreille à la serrure de la porte. Cette fois-ci plus aucun doute, le blond qui était là était en train de pleurer. Sasuke intrigué actionna légèrement la poignée tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et rentra discrètement dans la pièce. Naruto était assis sur le lit, le buste recourbé vers ses jambes et le visage enfoui entre ses genoux. Le brun était stupéfait, il avait laissé un blond fort, sûr de lui et plutôt grande gueule et voilà comment il le retrouvait ! Sasuke était quelque peu perdu, qu'est ce que son frère avait bien pu lui raconter ? Quel était ce marché auquel il avait fait allusion ? Et surtout pourquoi le blond était-il aussi dévasté ? Le brun tenta de s'approcher doucement et se stoppa net voyant le visage qui lui faisait face se relever. De beaux yeux bleus ciel se figèrent sur lui. Sasuke se perdit dans ce regard d'une profondeur infinie, dans cet océan illimité. Il ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle en voyant quelques larmes perler le long de ces joues, représentant sur cette peau halée un sillon de douleur. Son cœur était déchiré entre peur et désir, le blond lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'il pensait jusqu'alors éteintes en lui, la tendresse, la compassion, l'attachement même… il était hors de question que quelqu'un brise ce mur qu'il avait réussit à monter au fil des années. Qui était ce type pour le retourner autant ? Mais bon sang, son corps fin et musclé, son air d'ange, son visage doux et séduisant, et ses yeux reflétant la pureté et la naïveté, Sasuke ne pouvait pas résister à pareil mélange, le blond était passé dans son esprit comme un appel à la débauche.

-Bon tu me détaches oui ou merde ?

Sasuke fut premièrement surprit par le revirement de la situation. Alors qu'il était en total contemplation de cet être, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées intimes et profondes, il avait soudainement été arraché à ses songes, il s'en voulait énormément, se laisser aller à pareils conneries, lui ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelques minutes de sa vie, il ne comprenait pas son égarement, le fil de pensée qui en était la conséquence. Comment cet insolent avait pu intimer en lui pareilles pensées ?

-Oh bouge !

Le blond commençait à s'énerver et à tirer sur ses chaînes. Sasuke le fusilla du regard, se maudissant d'avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'une once de considération pour ce criminel. Il sortit de la poche de sa veste une petite clé et délivra un des poignets de Naruto, puis au grand mécontentement de celui-ci se stoppa net.

-Mais bon sang c'est quoi ton souci ?

Sasuke réfléchissait à grande vitesse, le blond s'était vite remit de son instant de faiblesse alors que le brun, contrairement à ses habitudes mettait plus de temps.

-Avant ça, j'aimerais savoir, qui sont ces types qui te poursuivaient ?

-Crève.

Naruto avait dit ça d'un ton très calme, presque monocorde cependant la lueur dans ses yeux ne trompait pas, pour l'avoir déjà vu bon nombre de fois Sasuke reconnu immédiatement cet éclat : de la haine, pure et simple. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces hommes mais il était évident que le blond ne les portait pas dans son coeur.

-Qu'est ce que mon frère t'as dit ? Pourquoi te relâche t-il?

- Ferme-la et détache moi !

Les yeux du blond s'était assombris et paraissaient prêt à lancer des éclairs néanmoins le brun ne se démonta pas.

-Je ne te détacherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.

Le ton posé que Sasuke employait avait le don d'énerver le blond qui comprit bien vite que leur niveau d'entêtement était quasi-similaire. Œuvrant pour une autre tactique il s'exclama :

-Ne te moque pas de moi, tu n'auras rien comme ça. Tu sais très bien de quoi il m'a parlé !

Le brun resta un instant figé devant Naruto, il le détailla, le jaugea des pieds à la tête puis répondit le plus sincèrement qu'il put :

-Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas.

-Bien, donc si tu n'es pas au courant c'est que tu n'as pas à le savoir, apparemment toutes les personnes dont j'aurais besoin sont mises au parfum, je suppose donc que tu es inutile. Désolé je voulais juste être sur, lâcha le blond sarcastiquement bien qu'avec une pointe de regret. Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer mais ce petit brun lui plaisait assez.

Sasuke le regarda le visage fermé, jurant et maudissant ce gringalet insolent, arrogant et méprisable. C'est lui qui se foutait de sa gueule oui !

-Va chier !

Et il tourna le dos au blond, tant pis il se ferrait réprimander par son supérieur encore une fois mais il était hors de question qu'il aide cette ordure.

-Attend !

Le brun ne se retourna pas.

-Attends…

Cette foi-ci il se stoppa, la voix avait tremblé n'est ce pas ? Il n'allait pas refaire une scène quand même ?

Sasuke se retourna doucement, conscient que c'était surement de la pure connerie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au Naruto seul et fragile dans cette chambre triste, aux larmes qu'il avait déjà vu souiller ses joues. Le brun s'en voulu comme quelques minutes auparavant de pouvoir oublier intégralement l'attitude du blond en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il lui faisait face et de nouveau était attiré comme un aimant près de ce corps recroquevillé une fois de plus sur lui-même. Il vit le bras libre de Naruto se tendre vers lui et remarqua aisément la rougeur encore présente autour de son poignet. Il hésita un instant puis s'approcha lentement du lit, pas à pas. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien lui faire dans cet état… Il se stoppa près de Naruto et se pencha au dessus de son oreille pour lui murmurer « Je ne te libérerai pas… » Le blond sourit doucement, sourire que ne pouvait percevoir Sasuke, avant de laisser sa main libre effleurer la peau prisonnière du débardeur noir du brun. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de recul et chercha à lire dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis ses intentions. Rien. Nada. Juste cet océan de tristesse qu'il avait vu auparavant. Soit il jouait extrêmement bien la comédie soit l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau seul avait suffit au blond pour le mettre dans cet état. Naruto se redressa et rapprocha délicatement ses lèvres du visage du brun. Celui-ci hésita un moment, il se posait mille et une questions, cherchait à répondre à tous ses doutes, cependant une idée fixe l'aida à se décider et il parcouru le peu de distance encore présent et scella leurs lèvres. En effet, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti ça ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il désiré personne ? Depuis combien de temps n'était-il plus que l'ombre de lui-même ? Depuis un an… Il colla son corps à celui encore attaché du blond et approfondi le baiser, il voulait se perdre encore un peu plus, il voulait oublier en s'offrant ce plaisir, oublier sa vie, oublier ses soucis, oublier de penser tout simplement. A cour de souffle ils se séparèrent et Sasuke entendit le blond s'exprimer d'une voix faible :

-Je suis désolé…

Le brun releva la tête surpris et retrouva la pointe de son arme braquée dans sa direction.

-Maintenant détache moi s'il te plait.

Sasuke regarda Naruto qui tenait entre ses longs doigts fins le revolver qu'il lui avait délicatement dérobé durant le baiser et ne put s'empêcher, après un long silence d'incompréhension, d'éclater de rire. Il se trouvait ridicule, sa situation était tellement risible, jamais il n'aurait cru tomber aussi bas.

Le blond était décontenancé, il ne comprenait plus rien. Premièrement il ne voyait pas pourquoi le brun riait aux éclats de la sorte et deuxièmement il n'arrivait plus à saisir ses propres émotions. Il n'avait jamais aimé jouer avec les sentiments des autres mais quand c'était nécessaire il le faisait, après tout dans « son milieu » pour survivre, rares étaient les possibilités suivant l'honnêteté et la bonté. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà usé de tels moyens plusieurs fois et qu'il connaissait à peine ce type, pourquoi voir les yeux onyx le fixer ainsi avec désarroi et incompréhension l'avait tant blessé ? Naruto reprit ses esprits en entendant le rire nerveux du brun s'éteindre, il assura sa prise sur l'arme et allait répéter une énième fois sa demande lorsqu'il sentit le métal enserrant son deuxième poignet se relâcher. Il dévisagea son vis-à-vis mais ne réussit à capter son regard.

-Merci…

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement, il partit d'abord à la salle de bain pour revenir avec un sac.

-Je t'avais apporté des fringues, je pensais qu'après une bonne douche tu en aurais surement besoin mais bon…autant te les donner maintenant. Si tu veux bien je reste là le temps que tu sortes, tu remets le flingue au vigile qui est en bas et tu lui dis que je viendrais le chercher dans cinq minutes. Je suppose qu'une arme de flic n'est pas super à utiliser, ce n'est pas très prudent si on ne veut pas laisser de trace.

-C'est sur…

Le blond s'approcha lentement et échangea l'arme contre le sac. Il s'en voulait de son petit stratagème de bas étage et cherchait à le faire comprendre à son vis-à-vis. Il capta le regard étonné du brun avant d'apposer de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes dans un chaste baiser. Naruto se redressa doucement et se dirigea vers le lit sous l'œil attentif de Sasuke. Le brun était las, éreinté de ces revirements constants d'émotions, et il savait que le blond était dans un état assez similaire. Sasuke avait l'impression que le dernier baiser avait faisait office de pacte invisible, de cesser le feu, en vigueur entre eux. Il savait cependant que ça ne durerait pas et qu'il devait en profiter et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il était convaincu que Naruto pensait la même chose.

-Il faut que je me change, tu vas être sage ?

Et avant même que le brun n'ait hoché la tête en signe d'approbation Naruto avait commencé à ôter sa tenue, tout doucement, comme un caresse. Sans lâcher le regard de Sasuke il libérait son corps de cette blouse encombrante partie par partie. D'abords ses épaules carrés et robustes, puis son torse musclé et envoutant bien que parsemé de cicatrices, ses hanches, diablement bien marquées malgré le nombre de bandages incalculables, son sexe avantageux et imposant, et enfin ses jambes fines et fascinante. Le brun était ébloui, ensorcelé par ce corps au teint halé nu devant lui, il sentait encore le regard azur en sa direction et alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour se lever le blond répéta :

-Sage hein ?

Sasuke sourit légèrement et poussa l'arme un peu plus loin sur la table en signe d'assentiment. Il s'approcha ensuite de Naruto, juste assez pour laisser un petit espace entre leur deux corps, et saisit le sac posé sur lit. Il l'ouvrit lentement et sorti les vêtements un à un. Son corps entier était tendu mais il ne voulait en aucun cas y remédier, il aimait cette tension, il aimait la redécouvrir. Il s'amusait de voir les poils de Naruto s'hérisser et son corps frissonner à chacun de ses gestes. Il enfila le t-shirt autour de la nuque du blond puis fit délicatement passer ses bras dans les manches. Tout en lui divulguant des caresses de la main il abaissa le tissu le long de sa peau. Il attrapa ensuite le boxer et s'agenouilla pour l'aider à l'enfiler. Tout en remontant le vêtement peu à peu, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler sur la zone sensible qui était à sa portée faisant tressaillir le blond. Sasuke enferma alors l'entre jambe quelque peu tendu dans sa prison de tissu avant de se redresser et de prendre le pantalon. Il le fit glisser doucement et le ferma tout en faisant attention à la blessure de Naruto. Après l'avoir aidé à le chausser il se releva et fit de nouveau face au blond. Pour lui tout cela avait paru naturel et maintenant qu'il devait de nouveau se confronter aux orbes bleus il hésitait…

-Voilà… chuchota t-il alors.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour contester, pour demander un petit plus, mais il se ravisa très vite. Après tout il s'attendait à quoi ? Il était pressé, Sasuke était un flic, lui…une sorte de criminel bien qu'il n'aimait pas ce terme. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui c'était passé avec le brun, une sorte de lien, d'attirance, mais il était temps que cet aparté se termine. Il ne fallait pas se rapprocher de lui, il sentait que ça le retarderait dans sa mission et encore pire, qu'ils seraient tout les deux blessés. C'est sur cette idée qu'il fit un pas en arrière, remercia Sasuke et parti aussi vite qu'il le put avec sa blessure toujours présente. Le brun resta quelques instants debout avant de s'allonger sur le lit qu'occupait Naruto quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'étonnait lui-même, il ne comprenait pas ce qui chez le blond avait put déclencher une telle réunion de sentiments, une telle intensité. Mais il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait. Naruto était l'exact opposé des hommes avec qui il était sorti auparavant : calme, secret, et souvent faux. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il détaillait une partie de sa personnalité. Voulant se changer les idées, il pensa à la télévision, seulement pas de télécommande en vu. Il ouvrit alors le tiroir de la commode à sa droite et trouva en plus de celle-ci les affaires personnelles de Naruto, il les saisit et rit doucement.

-Quel imbécile, oublier ses papiers, faut le faire !

Et tout en disant ça il remarqua une petite note chiffonnée, tombée au sol, il la ramassa et lu rapidement les inscriptions à moitié effacées.

-Mais dans quoi est-ce qu'il est fourré?

Il récupéra ses affaires, fit le tour de la chambre et parti rapidement, il voulait éclaircir cette histoire le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'écrire! J'espère que ça vous à plu quand même, dites moi si quelques choses vous a gêné ou non, j'en tiendrais compte pour la suite. Merci pour votre lecture en souhaitant vous revoir au prochain chapitre. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **le libre arbitre**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous le savez, les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, utilisés ici pour une fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : retour à la réalité**

Naruto était exténué, physiquement comme moralement ces dernières journées avaient été éprouvantes et quitter l'hôpital lui donnait un souffle nouveau. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Alors qu'il parcourait les rues les unes après les autres il repensait à ses récentes épreuves: il s'était fait embarquer par des dégénérés alors qu'il s'occupait tranquillement de ses petites affaires, il s'était retrouvé dans une montagne limite inhabitée, et avait sué eau et sang afin de s'échapper et de finalement tomber dans la baraque d'un flic. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance il le savait, mais quand même ! Il s'arrêta un instant, ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Naruto pouvait entendre distinctement chaque bruit de la rue, sentir chaque souffle d'air caresser sa peau, il était soulagé, il était enfin de retour à la maison. Il lui fallait maintenant retrouver son calme, réfléchir et agir. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit brièvement. Il avait beau être chez lui dans ces allées de bétons, il se rendit tout de même compte que ce quartier lui était légèrement différent. En effet il était plus accoutumé aux vieilles ruelles de la zone. Naruto se reprit rapidement. Première étape: appeler quelqu'un pour venir le chercher. Le blond fouilla ses poches, tranquillement, plus rapidement, une dernière fois précipitamment et…rien. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois maudissant son étourderie avant de se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait absolument rien sur lui.

-Et merde !

Il pouvait peut-être prendre un taxi? Mais il n'avait pas d'argent... et si il partait sans payer? Non avec sa blessure il ne pourrait pas courir et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire passer a tabac, encore. Il hésitait, il pouvait tout aussi bien retourner à l'hôpital chercher ses biens, mais et si Sasuke avait changé d'avis ? Le laisserait-il partir aussi simplement que la première fois ? Il en doutait. Il ne savait même plus s'il était arrivé à l'hopital avec ses affaires en poches ou non, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Bon et bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander le téléphone d'un passant…demander…beurk ! Autant le voler…

-Putain Naru t'es vraiment qu'un con !

Le blond se retourna heureux d'entendre une voix familière qui l'énervait pourtant grandement en temps normal.

-Oh, Kiba quelle coïncidence ! Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi là !

Le brun qui lui faisait face était légèrement plus grand que lui, et le toisait d'un regard victorieux. Naruto remarquant cette lueur dans les yeux chocolats demanda quelque peu soupçonneux.

_Quoi ?

-Alors comme ça le « grand Naruto » aurait besoin de quelqu'un, étonnant dit le jeune homme ironiquement.

Le blond regretta la question, il savait pertinemment qu'avec Kiba il ne fallait pas chercher, c'est ainsi qu'il déclara dans un soupir :

-Oui voilà, soit content j'ai vraiment besoin de toi là…

-Ca tombe bien c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Le blond leva le visage et s'exprima d'un œil interrogateur.

-Tu veux dire que tu es là pour moi ? Comment savais-tu où je me trouvais ?

-Non mais c'est bon, tu prends boss Tsunade pour qui là ? répondit l'autre ennuyé.

-…Mais encore ?

-Quand on a vu qu'on arrivait plus à te joindre et que tu ne te manifestais pas, le boss a prit contact avec ses relations chez les flics pendant que Shizune vérifiait régulièrement les rentrés et sorties d'hôpitaux. C'est comme ça qu'on a retrouvé ta trace. C'est bon satisfait ? On peut y aller maintenant, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi.

Le blond paru hésiter un instant mais finit par acquiescer, il suivit Kiba jusqu'à la voiture de celui-ci, une berlingo grise. Enfin une poubelle constata le blond une fois entré à l'avant du véhicule. Plus que les papiers étalés sur le sol, les mégots de cigarettes écrasées, les miettes répandues dans chaque recoins, Naruto ne pouvait supporter l'odeur de chien qui se dégageait de l'habitacle.

-Purement immonde…

-La ferme ou je te laisse au bord de la route !

-Un vrai bonheur ta bagnole !

-Ouais je préfère.

Le blond sourit tout en se calant confortablement dans le siège, Kiba avait beau l'énerver en temps normal, être avec lui à ce moment là était apaisant. Ces derniers jours avaient été d'une telle intensité que retourner à son quotidien lui faisait le plus grand bien. Laissant Naruto dans ses pensées, le brun démarra la voiture et s'élança sur la route.

-Ah attend, je voudr…

-Oui je sais.

Naruto interloqué scruta le visage du conducteur et devant l'air grave de celui-ci, détourna la tête vers le paysage qui défilé. En effet il savait.

Durant le trajet le blond raconta ses péripéties à son ami tandis que celui-ci rapportait les nouveautés de ces jours manqués. Une fois arrivé dans l'allée le silence se fit. La voiture se gara près du portail de fer rouillé, et les deux jeunes hommes descendirent et s'engagèrent dans le cimetière. Le blond avait le souffle court, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à vivre ça et pourtant il ne pouvait rien y faire, il était trop tard. Il soupira et avança lentement, l'air était frais, le vent glacial, et l'avancée l'éprouvait grandement. A chaque pas qu'il faisait il s'approchait un peu plus de la tombe, de la réalité. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Gaara, Naruto était à l'autre bout du pays pour une transaction importante. Il n'avait d'abord pas voulu y croire. Il ne voulait même pas y songer. Cependant devant l'obstination du répondeur du roux à se manifester puis lors de son retour, face à la tombe qu'il avait lui-même dû faire graver, il ne pouvait plus se chercher d'excuses. Gaara était bel et bien mort. Voilà maintenant un peu plus de deux mois que le roux l'avait quitté et pourtant il ne se remettait pas, il l'attendait à chaque coin de rue, à chaque petit déjeuné dans leur café habituel, à chaque nouveau jour, il espérait l'impossible. Le blond s'arrêta devant une stèle de granit où était inscrit :

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_1 sept 1987_

_21 mars 2012_

_Un frère, un ami, un aimé_

Le blond regarda derrière lui, Kiba s'était arrêté quelques pas derrière lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'emmenait ici. Il s'assit et salua Gaara, il lui raconta à lui aussi les nouvelles depuis la dernière fois autrement dit depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Et alors qu'il commençait à en arriver aux choses sérieuses, la vengeance du roux, le blond fut coupé par des éclats de voix. Il se retourna vivement et fut surprit d'apercevoir Kiba aux prises avec un homme. Il courut les rejoindre tout en cherchant à apercevoir le visage de l'agresseur, lorsqu'il le reconnut il jura et fit des pieds et des mains pour séparer les deux bruns. Une fois fait Naruto souffla furieux :

-Non mais qui t'as permit de me suivre ? Et d'où tu frappes mes amis comme ça ?

-Tu le connais Naruto ? demanda Kiba légèrement essoufflé.

L'agresseur se releva de l'endroit où il avait été projeté et répondit suavement :

-Premièrement je n'ai aucunement besoin de te suivre pour savoir où te trouver et deuxièmement si ce chien crasseux ne s'était pas mit en travers de mon chemin je n'aurais pas eu à le frapper.

-Merde Naruto c'est qui ce type ?

Le blond réfléchissait à toute vitesse, comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Avait-il changé d'avis et voulait-il l'arrêter ?

-Kiba va m'attendre à la voiture.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'insurgea le concerné.

-Bordel Kiba ! Pour une fois fais ce que je te dis sans poser de question !

Le brun lança un regard noir vers Naruto avant de faire demi-tour et de bousculer l'arriviste au passage. Le blond se dirigea à l'opposé et alla se rassoir près de la tombe tandis que le troisième homme le suivait doucement tout en époussetant ses vêtements d'un air contrarié.

-Tu pourrais apprendre à tes molosses la retenue et le sang froid, ce serait un minimum.

-La ferme, je ne pense pas que tu sois là pour parler de mes fréquentations hein? Alors dis moi ça rapidement avant que je ne m'énerve, que me veux-tu encore Itachi ?

-Tu vas droit au but, c'est appréciable. Et justement, je viens bien te parler de tes fréquentations. Juste après ta sortie d'hopital Sasuke a cherché à se renseigner sur Gaara, passé, mode de vie, décès et je t'en passe. Il a dit à ses équipes de chercher et de trouver chaque parcelle, chaque fragment de ses activités.

Le brun s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à Naruto. Il leva doucement sa main et tout en caressant la joue du blond il susurra :

-Tu ne lui aurais tout de même rien dit de fâcheux n'est-ce pas mon petit Naruto ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils et repoussa la paume qui effleurait toujours sa peau tout en s'exprimant d'un ton sec :

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu viens me déranger jusqu'ici juste pour ça ? Tu viens bousiller le peu de temps que je passe ici pour de pareilles conneries ?

Le blond s'énervait de plus en plus, il se releva d'un geste vif tout en continuant sa tirade.

-Gaara était tout ce que j'avais, et le venger et maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste alors fous toi bien ça dans le crâne, jamais je ne ferais quoique ce soit qui entraverait ma revanche, et parler à ton frère qui semble être un flic honnête, lui, en fait parti ! Je ne te permets pas de remettre en cause mes faits et gestes ni même de douter de moi, et je te préviens la prochaine fois que tu amènes ton cul ici, flic ou non, je te démolis !

Itachi qui s'était lui-même relevé observait avec grand intérêt la rage qui brûlait dans le regard du blond. Finalement cette petite visite imprévue avait été grandement bénéfique. Il avait put rassembler ainsi nombre d'information plus ou moins importante. Il savait désormais que le blond n'était plus que fureur, et aveuglé par celle-ci, pouvait ainsi être facilement manipulable. Il avait aussi discerné dans le discours du blond que celui-ci ne lui faisait pas réellement confiance. Ou plutôt que Naruto avait saisit, perçu son côté sombre sans savoir véritablement en quoi il consistait. Itachi sourit doucement, finalement le blond s'avérait être bien plus intéressant qu'il ne le croyait. Itachi appréciait l'instinct développé de son vis-à-vis, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait choisi ces deux « frères » parmi tant d'autres bons éléments. Ils avaient réussit à monter et à se construire une réputation comme il y en a peu dans ce milieu impitoyable en partant de strictement rien.

-Je ne rigole pas c'est clair ? Alors ôte cette expression de ton visage immédiatement !

Itachi n'ayant pas remarqué avoir laissé transparaître sa satisfaction reprit immédiatement sa façade impassible.

-Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair. Maintenant que c'est fait je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face et Naruto, ne s'attendant absolument pas à une telle action de la part du brun, se figea lorsqu'il vit puis sentit deux lèvres fraiches se poser sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Itachi se redressa alors et observa le visage toujours choqué du blond, lui-même n'en revenait pas, ça avait été à la fois spontanée et involontaire. Il recula d'un pas et déclara d'un ton monocorde :

-Prends ça comme une excuse pour le dérangement.

Puis il fit demi-tour et reparti laissant Naruto toujours aussi sec, seul au milieu des pierres tombales. Le blond secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Il était évident que les Uchiwa avaient un sacré problème hormonale ! Ce n'était pas possible, son petit quotidien tranquille se barrait réellement en couille. Sa semaine avait déjà était assez spéciale et déplaisante et à ça se rajoutait deux flics incompréhensibles. Une fois la surprise et les plaintes passées Naruto se réprimanda de son impatience et de sa perte de sang froid qui l'avait empêché de demander à Itachi tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Comment pouvait-il le retrouver sans le suivre ? Que devait faire exactement Naruto en échange de l'aide du brun sur l'affaire de Gaara ? Le blond ne put s'interdire d'ajouter à la liste : comment était né ce gouffre qui séparait désormais les deux frères ?

-Oh merde ! Et Kiba !

Le blond se dépêcha de dire au revoir à son propre frère et de le prévenir de sa prochaine visite avant de longer une fois de plus les allées de sépultures sombres et froides. Bien que Naruto culpabilisait à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de Gaara il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque qu'il rejoignit et dépassa le portail de fer. Il finit par atteindre la voiture et surprit Kiba affalé sur le siège conducteur, la cigarette à la bouche et les yeux mi-clos.

-Et ben je vois que c'est la grande forme !

-La ferme ! Tu m'as fait attendre trop longtemps, t'es chiant.

-Roh aller ça va ! En tout cas je te remercie de m'avoir écouté sans faire trop d'histoire…

Kiba redressa la tête et scruta le visage du blond tout en déclarant :

-C'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le choix non ?

-…

-Bon on va pas en faire tout un plat, et puis c'est tellement rare que tu me remercie que je veux bien te pardonner pour cette fois. Mais attention hein, cette fois là ça passe mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, je serais obligé de te mettre un kick si tu recommences ! Déclara le brun finissant par un clin d'œil.

Naruto sourit doucement. Voilà ce qu'il aimait en Kiba, autant il pouvait être râleur, provocateur et grande gueule autant il savait être posé, indulgent et agréable. Le blond s'installa de nouveau dans le siège aussi confortablement que possible et ne put s'empêcher de redouter la prochaine étape. Les retrouvailles avec le boss.

-Prêt à te prendre une dérouillé ?

-Si je réponds non est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

Question stupide, personne ne pouvait être prêt à subir le courroux de leur boss. Kiba pouffa doucement avant de s'engager vers leur prochaine destination. La route fut courte pour Naruto qui redoutait son retour à la maison. Il est vrai que Tsunade n'était pas une tendre et bien qu'elle le considérait comme un fils elle ne s'autorisait aucun traitement de faveur à son égard. La blonde à forte poitrine était parvenue au sommet grâce à sa poigne de fer et son caractère bien trempé, elle rassemblait force, intelligence et beauté. Naruto n'avait jamais douté de sa légitimité d'être l'un des plus grands dirigeants des organisations souterraines du pays. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle constituait pour le blond une peur réel, elle était une des rares personnes à pouvoir le massacrer, à la régulière, et sans aucun remords. Alors qu'il se remémorait ses souvenirs de cette femme impressionnante, la voiture s'engagea dans un petit chemin boueux, quittant la route principale qui sillonnait la forêt environnant. Longeant les quelques arbres présents le véhicule se gara sur l'emplacement qui lui était réservé. Autour seule la nature se faisait présente, si l'on omettait bien sur le hangar peu avenant bien que d'une taille colossale qui était alors au centre de l'espace.

Naruto revenant à la réalité respira un bon coup sous l'œil attentif du brun.

-Si après ton savon tu es toujours vivant, vient me trouver, je serais surement au bar, je ton consolerais peut être si tu me le demande gentiment.

Kiba tout en adressant un clin d'œil à son voisin s'extirpa de la voiture. Le blond fit de même avant de se dresser devant le batîment.

-Aller un petit savon et un petit verre, ça devrais bien se passer…

* * *

**Excusez moi d'avoir prit autant de temps pour l'écrire, c'est la première fois que j'essaye de faire une fanfiction avec un peu de suspens et j'ai du mal comme vous avez pu le constater xD J'espère tout de même que ce second chapitre vous aura plu et que vous suivrez les autres avec plaisir. J'essayerais de poster le prochain dans un délai plus court =) Merci de votre lecture****, Eiji Haruna.**


End file.
